<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Presence by yukirurikawa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23286400">Presence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukirurikawa/pseuds/yukirurikawa'>yukirurikawa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>...i guess, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, tenma's there but he doesn't say anything</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:34:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23286400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukirurikawa/pseuds/yukirurikawa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuki has a nightmare, but thankfully Muku's there to help him calm down.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rurikawa Yuki/Sakisaka Muku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Presence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello!!! it's me again, with another mukuyuki fic!! this is my third published one and wow hfjdhd i never thought i'd go this far tbh.</p><p>this wasn't beta read + god i'm horrible with titles so i. apologise for that hfjdhd??? other than that i'm pretty proud of this and i hope you like it!</p><p>EDIT: ao3 won't let me update the tags for some reason, so. tw for bullying? things happen yeah</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuki doesn't know how he ended up in such a situation.</p><p>"Today will be a normal day", is what he thought when he left the dorm with Muku to go to school. Because, of course, nothing could go wrong.</p><p>And he thought he was right, because nothing bad had happened so far and class was already over. But now, feeling his classmates staring at him and hearing them laughing and whispering, he wasn't so sure about that.</p><p>He already knows what's going to happen. So instead of pretending they aren't going to say anything to him, Yuki tries to mentally prepare himself beforehand. It'll be fine, this has happened before and he just needs to focus on something else.</p><p>He finds himself looking around the halls to see if Muku's there, but apparently he isn't anywhere near. That's a little weird, did he leave without telling him...?</p><p>"Well, okay, it's all okay, there has to be something else around, or maybe I should go home already" he thinks, as he steps out of the classroom.</p><p>And so, he thinks he's safe. But he's wrong, he's incredibly wrong.</p><p>He doesn't notice it at first, because the school hallways are always noisy, but when he's out of the school building, he starts feeling like he's being followed by someone.</p><p>And yet, he doesn't look back. He wouldn't admit it, but he's afraid of what could possibly happen to him, especially if it's his classmates who are following himーthe last thing Yuki wants right now is to deal with those people. </p><p>Then, Yuki makes a big mistake. He stops walking, just to check if he's actually being followed or if he's simply imagining it. And then, he hears a voice.</p><p>"Oi, Rurikawa!"</p><p><em>Fuck</em>.</p><p>He pretends he doesn't hear them. If he was still at school, then maybe, just maybe, he would have answered, but with how far away from there he was right now? Yeah, no thanks. </p><p>He keeps walking, ignoring the two or three voices behind him. Are they seriously following him on his way home just to make fun of him? That's actually a little creepy, he thinks.</p><p>Yuki ignores them until he can't do so anymore. He sees one of his classmates beside him, and oh fuck he really can't pretend this isn't happening now.</p><p>"Heeey, Rurikawa? We've been trying to talk you for a while now, but you just wouldn't answer! Couldn't you hear us?" he says, in a tone Yuki doesn't like at all.</p><p>He sighs. "Yeah, I could hear you. What do you want from me?"   </p><p>"Oh, I just wanted to have a friendly chat with you!" His tone is the same as before. Yuki really, <em> really </em>doesn't like where things are going. And so, he decides it'll be better to make up an excuse and leave those losers behind.</p><p>"Well, too bad, I don't." he says, though that isn't really an excuse, more like the truth. "Now, if you'll excuse meー" he continues, as he begins walking a little faster, only to be stopped a few seconds later.</p><p>He feels someone grab his wristー<em> "What the hell is wrong with them!?" </em>he thinks. </p><p>"Come on, Rurikawa! We have to catch up, we haven't talked in a while! My friends here would like to get to know you as well, give them a chance!" his classmate points to the other two guys that had been following Yuki. </p><p>Yuki regrets this, he regrets going home by himself, he regrets stopping to see if there was someone following him, he regrets it so much.</p><p>But what can he do now? He can't do anything, he has to deal with those jerks now. </p><p>He pretends his heart isn't beating faster when one of them asks him about the theatre company. </p><p>He pretends he doesn't hear the "Huh~ Do you design the costumes for everyone there? If that's the case, the actors will all end up looking like girls, like you do!"</p><p>He pretends he doesn't hear his classmates laughing.</p><p>He looks down without saying a word, mutters an "I have to go home now" and keeps walking, finally leaving those three behind.</p><p>And once again, he pretends he isn't nervous, he pretends he isn't shaking and holding back tears, he pretends it doesn't hurt, but he can't pretend that, because it does hurt and he's tired of it, and he wants it to stop andー</p><p> </p><p>Ah.</p><p> </p><p>A nightmare.</p><p>Yuki wakes up, still a little nervous from his dream. He lets out a relieved sigh. It's okay, he's had countless similar nightmares, he'll go back to sleep in a few minutes.</p><p>He hears Tenma's snoring, and he's a little relieved about that as well, because that means he didn't wake him up or anything. It's not like Yuki talks in his sleep, but he <em> did </em>wake his family up a few times when he was little, and he doesn't want that to happen again, not here, at leastーbecause that'd mean he'd have to explain everything, and he prefers to keep all of this a secret.</p><p>Yuki suddenly remembers he can see the night sky from his window. It kind of reminds him of the nights he spends overthinking, but at the same time, looking at it always manages to calm him down, so he turns over, and that's when he remembers something else.</p><p><em> Muku</em>. Muku was here. Initially, he was just there to do homework with Yuki, but before they knew it, it was midnight, and they both knew Sakyo would kill them if he saw Muku going from a room to another. And since Tenma was okay with it, he decided to stay in their room for the night.</p><p>The problem with Muku being there was that Yuki <em> did </em>wake him up, or maybe Muku had never fallen asleep, or maybe he had a nightmare too. Yuki doesn't know, he just gasps when he sees his blue eyes wide open, full of curiosity and worry.</p><p>"...A-Ah, Yuki-kun. Are you alright?" he whispers, careful not to wake Tenma up.</p><p>"...Yeah, I'm fine. Did I wake you up?" Yuki asks.</p><p>"Not really... I suddenly woke up by myself, and then I saw you shaking a little and I couldn't help but worry. Did you have a nightmare?"</p><p>Yuki nods. Oh no, so he was actually shaking outside his dream too? That's not the side of him he wants to show to the others. Especially not to his boyfriend. </p><p>"Ah... do you want to talk about it?" </p><p>"Nah, don't worry, it's fine."</p><p>Muku looks away nervously. He knows it isn't fineーeven if Yuki doesn't give much importance to the nightmare, he has seen <em> that </em>side of him a few times (part of it, at least) and he knows it hurts him. </p><p>But he doesn't want to force him to talk about it either. He still wants to make him feel a little better, though. "What should I do, what should I do..." he thinks, and then, he comes up with an idea.</p><p>"Hey, Yuki-kun."</p><p>Yuki looks at him, and gasps when he feels Muku wrap his arms around him, hugging him.</p><p>"It's okay, you know." Yuki can't see him, but Muku is smiling sweetly.</p><p>"...Yeah. I know that. Thanks though." is his response. He buries his face in Muku's shoulder, trying to hide his blush, and also trying not to cry. It's just too much.</p><p>"Good night, Yuki-kun. I love you." Muku says, as he runs his fingers through Yuki's hair. It's soft, so soft he feels like he's going to fall asleep again just by touching it.</p><p>"Good night, Muku. ...I love you too." he smiles a little.</p><p>Right before falling asleep, Yuki looks at the window. He can see the starry sky now, sure, but he doesn't need to do that, because Muku's presence alone is enough to calm him down.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading my fic!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>